regalphoenixmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Staff Ranks and Responsibilities
This page will explain all of the staff ranks as well as each of their responsibilities. The list will roughly go from lower importance to greater. Trial Mod *Applicable Rank *Trial-Mod is a Temporary rank *A Trial-Mod's duties fall within the realm of moderating the chat on the server and making sure everyone behaves appropriately. They are also charged with moderating the forums. *Biggest job of a Trial-Mod is to be answering questions the player base may have *Ability to ban, temporary ban, and warn players for inappropriate conduct on the server *Must be at least a Creator, Gatherer, or Knight to apply for this position. *Answers to Head-Mod *Trial-Mods are chosen by Admins and higher, and then must prove themselves to the Head-Mod within a certian amout of time to become a Moderator Mod *Like the Trial-Mod, A moderator’s duties fall within the realm of moderating the chat on the server and making sure everyone behaves appropriately. They are also charged with moderating the forums. *Biggest job of a moderator is to be answering questions the player base may have *Ability to ban, temporary ban, and warn players for inappropriate conduct on the server *Must be a Trial-Mod to become a Moderator *Answers to Head-Mod *Mods are chosen by Head-Mod from Trial-Mods Admin *An Admin's duties fall within checking grief’s, moderating chat, and help maintain the server’s smooth flow on a day-to-day basis *As with the mod, an admin must also handle and answer questions various players may come up with. *To become an admin, one must first be a moderator and be selected by the Head-Mod, and Head-Admin to fill this position. *An admin will help the moderator’s but does not have complete authority over them *Admins answer to the Head-Admin and Management Head-Mod *Non-applicable rank *In between what is considered "Management Ranks" and "Normal Staff Ranks" *Whenever management is not on, they will have command over the staff and trusted with making decisions *If any player has a problem with one of the Trial-Mods/Moderators, come and talk to our Head-Mod and He/She will deal with the complaint *Answers to Managers, Developers, and Maintainers. Head-Admin *Non-applicable rank *In between what is considered "Management Ranks" and "Normal Staff Ranks" *Whenever management is not on, they will have command over the staff and trusted with making decisions *If any player has a problem with one of the Admins, come talk to our Head-Admin and they will deal with the complaint *Answers to Managers, Developers, and Maintainers. Coordinator *Non-applicable rank *Responsible for dreaming up wild events as well as equally wild prizes. *An event coordinatior that will relay plugins and dates to Managers, Developers, and Maintaners. Must have basic knowledge to configure and manage event plugins. *Answers to Managers, Developers, and Maintainers. Manager *Non-applicable rank *Responsible for communicating information to players, and relaying assignments to lower staff. *Manages bug reports and reports to Maintainers and Developers. *Must have basic knowledge in Java/Bukkit API *Must be patient with players and must understand how to relay jobs in times of crisis *Answers only to maintainers Developer *Non-applicable rank *Creates custom bukkit plugins for the server to exclusively use *May also be called upon in emergencies to stabilize the server in times of crisis *Must have full knowledge in Java/Bukkit API, and basic knowledge in server maintenance *Answers only to maintainers Maintainer *Non-applicable rank *Maintains and operates the server *Makes decisions on how and where the server will function *Keeps ALL servers running smoothly *Must provide ready contact info in case of any emergencies *Must have knowledge in server maintenance, Bukkit API, Java, MySQL, HTML, CSS, and php